Secrets Can Kill
by Dragon-Fire-Fairy
Summary: Kim Possible can do anything including make mistakes.  But this one will change her life and maybe even destroy Team Possible forever. TITLE CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kim Possible: Team Possible No More?

Summary: Kim Possible can do anything including make mistakes. But this one will change her life forever and maybe even destroy Team Possible forever.

* * *

Kimberley Ann Possible walked down the halls of Middleton High School. Her long red hair is pulled up into a ponytail, and she's wearing her favorite outfit. People wave at her as she passes them in the hall and she waves and smiles back at them. Now if you weren't really close to Kim and you seen her you'd think nothing was wrong. But if you knew her you'd take one look and know immediately that something was terribly wrong.

She walked down the hall until she reached her locker where her best friend Monique waited for her. Kim had called her an hour before school and asked her to meet her at her locker as soon as she arrived at school.

"Kim!" Monique said as soon as she saw her.

Blinking rapidly Kim grabbed Monique's arm and pulled her into the nearest janitor's closet.

"Kim…what's wrong?" Monique whispered as she sunk to the ground next to where Kim had fell the minute the janitors door was closed.

"I didn't (sob) didn't mean for it to happen (sob) it was an accident (sob) I swear." Kim said between sobs.

"What happened Kim? What accident?"

Kim looked up at Monique and they looked at each other for a minute.

"NO!" Monique knew exactly what was wrong the minute she looked at Kim after all they were like twins.

"Yes!" Kim wailed

"When?"

"A month ago"

"Where"

"Paris after a mission."

"I can't believe it?"

"Me either…it just happened."

"I can't believe it. I mean maybe Bonnie but never YOU! Kim I can't believe your pregnant!"

A/N: First KP story so Kim will probably be out of character but this stories been naggin at me forever so please R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim Possible: Team Possible No More?/ SECRETS CAN KILL

* * *

"Monique I haven't told any one but you. Not even Ron." Kim said

"Don't worry Kim I wont tell ne one ." Monique said.

"That's not what Im worried about. How am I going to tell Ron and my parents?"

"Oh Kim. Tell Ron first and then both of you can tell ya'll's parents."

"Monique I need to ask you a huge favor."

"What?"

"I need you to take over for me. I need you to help save the world from Draken and all the other ones while I'm pregnant. Ron will still help and so will Wade. And I can teach you some things to. But I can't continue to do it while Im pregnant. "

"Kim you know how I did in the past I sucked at it."

"But I'll be teach you some stuff and Ron's gotten good at it to, he just can't do it himself. Please Monique Im beggin you."

Monique was quite for a minute and all she and Kim did was look at each other.

"Oh…alright I'll do it."

"Thanks Monique you're the best! Now lets get out of this closet before were late for class."

The two girls walked out of the closet and went there separate ways one to chemistry and the other to algebra.

Kim walked into chemistry class and took her usual seat in the middle of the class room and waited for her lab partner Ron to join her.

* * *

Ronald Stoppable stumbled into chemistry class room 15 fifteen minutes after the bell for class to begin.

He slide into the seat next to his girlfriend Kim Possible. The class was already passing out the materials for the days assignment.

"Ron your late. What happened?" Kim asked and Ron noticed from the tone of her voice something was bothering her.

"Over slept." Ron mummbled and was cut off before he could say anything else.

"Ronald Stoppable this is the third time this week you have been late for my class. I'm sorry but I wont tolarate this no longer I'm going to have to give you after school detention for the next 3 days." Mrs. Bradford said as she passed by Ron and laid the pink slip with his detenition written on it on his desk.

"Man!" Ron groaned as he laid his head over on the table.

"Ron," Kim tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah I know we need to get started or we're going to fail this class and not get our diplomas." Ron moaned as he lefted his head.

"Well that to but we need to talk about something important. Meet me at my locker at afternoon break." Kim mummbled as she picked up the lab beaker.

Ron looked at her and started to ask what was wrong but something told him she either wasn't going to tell him or he just plain didn't want to know.

He watch Kim sit there and mix different things into the beaker. And then he watched the chemicals bubble up and over flow.

Something was serouisly wrong with her.

* * *

Afternoon Break

"Hey Kim you still wanna talk?" Ron asked ask he came up behind her at her locker.

Kim didn't turn to look at him.

"Yeah Ron I still wanna talk. Lets go some where more private." Kim grabbed his hand and walked down the hall to the old home ec class room that was no longer used.

"Ron…I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: CLIFF HANGER!!! Hope you liked. I'm going to change the title to Secrets Can Kill, because its going to fit this story better and I like it way better than what it is now, so be on the look out of that to change in a couple of days. Anyway please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim Possible: Secrets Can Kill

* * *

"Your… your…" Ron grew deathly pale and crumbled to the ground.

"RON!" Kim said and she fell down beside him.

"Ugh." Ron said as he came to.

"Ron,"

"Kim,"

"I just had the strangest dream. In it you told me that you were…"

"Ron that wasn't a dream."

"AW MAN!"

"Ron we have to tell our parents."

"How? I don't have any ideas Kim. But I kn ow for sure that our parents are going to kill us."

" I talked to Wade earlier and told him everything. Well listen tonight we are going to have a dinner with both of our parents. I've already arrange it all at my house. The twibs are going to hang out with Wade at his house." Kim said all in one big breath.

Kim and Ron stood up from the floor and Kim reached for the door. "Ron we're meeting at my house at seven."

"Right seven."

Ron walked through the rest of the day in a daze. Except for when he stopped briefly to tell Rufus who was not upset at all that he was going to be an uncle.

Hours later Ron found him self seating at Kim's kitchen table with Kim and her parents on one side and Ron's parents and himself .

* * *

Kim cleared her throat as soon as everyone was done passing all the food they wanted and there plates were full.

She had decided earlier that Ron would tell there parents since she had done it enough today.

Looking at Ron, she opened her mouth. "Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable…Ron and I have something you should know."

All eyes turned to look at Ron and Kim.

"Well…" Ron started his eyes starring down at his plate. "Kim's pregnant."

"WHAT!"Mrs. Possible yelled.

"I'm pregnant , Mom." Kim said.

"How!" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"Well Mom… when two people love each other very much,"

"Ron that's not what I meant."

"It happened in Paris last month when we got delayed and had to stay over night." Kim took over.

Everyone was quiet for a minute letting the news sink in.

Then Mr. Possible cleared his throat.

"Kimberly you know that we can not allow you to stay in this house after what you have done. It seats a bad exmple for Jim and Tim. So I'm afriad your going to have to move out and get an apartment."

"And you to Ron." Mr. Stoppable added "I don't think there is anything we can do to punish you. I think whats happened is punishment enough."

"Kim your reputation will be ruined. What are you going to do about all your villians? Kim I can't believe how irresponisble you and Ron were." Mrs. Possible said.

Kim couldn't speak from the big lump in her throat and the tears that were in her eyes were about to flow over.

"Ron I am so dissappointed in you. Your suppose t obe settin an example and how is this setting one." Mrs. Stoppable said.

A loud wail sent everyone looking at Kim as she lept up from the table sending her chair back and dashed up the stairs to her room.

* * *

A/N: Not the best but hey I'm not forsure how exactly a parent would act to news like that. Anyways R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kim Possible: Secrets Can Kill

Kim turned into the parking lot of Jasper Apartments and step out of her car. This would be the fifth apartment she had to look at that week. She walked into the head supervisor's office. After a brief talk with him, she followed him to the elevator which took them up to the forth floor.

The apartment room consisted of two bedrooms, one full bathroom and one half bathroom, a kitchen and dining room, living room and a patio looking out over the pool. After checking to make sure it was within Ron and her price range she called Ron.

"Hello?" Ron's voice rang out into the phone.

"Hey Ron," Kim replied. "I found a great apartment downtown at Jasper Apartments. Come over and see it so we can decide on it together."

"Be there in a minute."

"Okay talk to you then."

Kim hung up the phone and turn to the supervisor.

"Sorry if I'm holding you up but he'll be here in a minute." Kim said and walked out onto the patio to look for Ron. Kim smiled; she already knew exactly how she was going to decorate each room.

Ten minutes later Ron walked into the room. After a quick tour of the rooms and a couple of words from Kim. They both decided to pick this apartment. After paying the first month rent, Ron and Kim left to go tell there parents and start packing.

A/N: I know it's short but it's all I could come up with for right now. Any way please review and I'll try to write a longer much much better chapter next time.


End file.
